Murmur
Fourth Boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. Bears a resemblance to Ragnaros and Thunderaan. General Information *Level (Normal): 72 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Elemental *~160,000 hit points (at 40%) *Map Location thumb|Murmur, the primordial essence of sound. Murmur is an incredibly powerful elemental that was born when the Universe was created. Though not much is known about him, what is known is that the Shadow Council inhabiting the Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun summoned him and are worshiping him. His history is briefly documented in the Codex of Blood, which reveals that Murmur is the primordial essence of sound. Attacks & Abilities *'Sonic Boom': Builds up and then releases a sonic boom outwards hitting everyone within 34 yards. Damages for 70%-85% of your total health plus 12% over 6 seconds and applies a debuff that reduces movement speed by 90%. In extremely lucky circumstances, this attack is entirely resistable. *'Touch of Murmur': Puts an undispellable debuff on a random target (including the primary target). Explodes after 10 seconds, causing ~4000 nature damage in a 10 yard radius in addition to knocking you in the air. Everyone caught in the explosion will be silenced for a few seconds. Abilities such as Divine Shield and Ice Block will prevent damage done to you, but the explosion will still go off and possibly hit your party. *'Resonance': Applies a debuff to all targets that increases nature damage taken by an additional 2000 for each stack. Also hits for 2000 base Nature damage. This attack only occurs if no valid target is in melee range. Easily avoided if people stay in melee range for as long as possible before sonic blast and return immediately after. *'Melee': Approximately 2000 damage with 55% reduction (13k armour) at level 70. Reduces to 1200-1800 with Demoralising Roar (Rank 6) and 5/5 Feral Agression. *'Heroic mode': In addition to the normal effect, Touch of Murmur pulls all players to the afflicted target. Strategy The fight versus Murmur is relatively easy when everyone understands their role in the fight. Murmur starts with 40% health, which is a total of 164.7k. Murmur is stuck to the place just like Ragnaros and he has an aggro range of 10-15 yards. The main tank will run in and get aggro while the rest of the group spreads out at maximum spell/attack range to avoid extra damage from the AoE explosion from the Touch of Murmur effect. It is possible, with a single melee class and quality healer(s) in the party, to heal through the Sonic Boom, though it is very healing intensive without Greater Nature Protection Potions or Nature Resist Gear on the Tank. A better tactic will be, when Murmur charges Sonic Boom, the tank and all melee should run away from him until he makes the explosion. The charge take 3 seconds, which is enough to run out of the Sonic Boom radius, receiving no damage from it. Right after the explosion, the tank needs to hurry back in so Murmur will have a melee target and won't apply Resonance. There is approximately a 3 second grace period to get back into melee range after a sonic boom. Intercept/Feral Charge helps with moving back in quickly; Intervene can be used by warriors to get out of Sonic Boom range quickly. Rogues with Cloak of Shadows can stay during this explosion but they will receive aggro if the main tank leaves melee range. Every group member needs to pay attention to the Touch of Murmur debuff. If a party member is afflicted, he needs to move away from the group, and may use spells such as Ice Block, Divine Shield, Slow Fall to migitate damage. Note: Spells such as Divine Shield will prevent damage from occurring to the person with the debuff, but the AoE effect still occurs. Tip: A useful tactic is to bandage yourself right after you exploded from Touch of Murmur. This will allow the healer to preserve mana, focus on the tank and emergency heals when melees fail to run away from Sonic boom. Like Ragnaros, Murmur can not aggro ranged DPS. Notes *Nature Protection Potions can be helpful with this encounter. *Murmur's magical attacks are not mitigated by Nature Resistance. *Murmur does not attack while he is charging up his Sonic Boom attack. *Using some kind of casting bar mod to display Sonic Boom can be very helpful for melee characters. *Murmur will occasionally pull a ranged player towards him. This does no damage and will not occur during Sonic Boom charging. *The Arcane Container containing the First Key Fragment for the quest Entry Into Karazhan is on the left-hand side, facing Murmur, and can be retrieved without aggroing him.This still works after the patch 2.0.7 with the 71 elites *He is succeptible to Deadly Poison and therefore, Envenom. Quests * * Loot Heroic (requires zone-PvP buff) *AmpWoW *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fo7KILiSEQ *Video from Mage PoV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm9ViS1BpKg Category:Sound Elementals Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Auchindoun